Heart of Fire
by Willow Julien
Summary: (Iorn Man AU) A billionaire industrialist and genius inventor, Kai Stark, is conducting weapons tests overseas, but terrorists kidnap him to force him to build a devastating weapon. Instead, he builds an armored suit and upends his captors. Returning to America, Stark refines the suit and uses it to combat crime and terrorism.
1. Chapter 1

**SO TODAY IS INFINITY WARS! AND I THOUGHT I SHOULD GET THIS FIRST STORY OUT! WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER STORY OF THE MARVEL FANDOM MASHUP!**

 **So This one is gonna be about Kai. Or Should I say Kai Stark.**

 **"YES! I GET THE FIRST STORY!" Kai said Pumping his fists in the air.**

 **"Shut up!" Cole said.**

 **The First chapter should be out soon. So. Welcome to the Fandom Mashup**


	2. Part 1

**This is Just the Beginning. Nothing belongs to me except the Characters and this will be a short Part since its the beginning.**

* * *

 **Part 1  
**

* * *

Two army vans drove down a dusty road in The Kunar Province in Afganistan. They were holding a very special person. It was the World weapons inventor Kai Stark. A radio was in the middle seat playing some of Kai's favorite music. The soldiers looked at Kai, skeptically as he held a small glass of beer in his hands. He was a pretty chill guy for someone who made weapons for a living. He wore a black suit and sunglasses with his hair spiked up, as it always is. He looked at the soldier next to him. "I feel like your driving me to court marshal, this is crazy. What'd I do?" He asked jokingly. "I feel like your going to pull over and snuff me. What, Are you not allowed to talk." He joked again. "Hey, Havoc." Kai said to the one sitting next to him. "We can talk, sir." Havoc said looking at Kai. "Oh, I see. So its personal." Kai said looking out the window again.

"No, you intimidate them." The female soldier driving said smiling as she kept her eyes on the road. "Good god your a woman." Kai said in surprise and jokingly. "Honestly I couldn't have called that." He joked again. "I mean I'd apologize but isnt that what we're going for here?" He said as Havoc smiled. "I thought I'd be a soldier first." The other soldier smiled as The one in the passanger seat looked behind him. "I'm an Airman." The woman said to Kai. "Well you have excellent bone structure there. I'm... Kinda having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" The four laughed and smiled. "Come on its okay. Laugh. hEY!" Kai said smiling. 'Sir, I have a question." The soldier in the passanger seat said looking behind him again.

"Yes Please." Kai said. "Is it ture you won twelve for twelve with last years cover model?" He asked. Kai took off his sunglasses. "That is an excellent question." He said looking at the soldier in front of him. "Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately the Christmas government was twins." Kai said. "Anything else?" He asked. Havoc raised his hand. "Your kidding me with the hand up, right?" Kai said looking at Havoc. "Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" Havoc asked. "Yes. its very cool." Kai said smiling. Havoc quickly got out his camera and gave it to the solder across from him. He was getting ready to take the picture. "I don't want to see this on your my space page." Kai said looking at the camera as Havoc held up two fingers. "Please no Gang signs." Kai said as Havoc put his two fingers down. "No, throw it up, I'm kidding." Havoc once again put up two fingers and smiled.

"Yeah, Peace. I love Peace." Kai said looking at the camera. "Be out of a job with peace." He said. "Come on! Come on!" Havoc said. "Just click it, don't change anything." He said. But just before the soldier was bout to take the picture the car in front of them suddenly blew up. The swerved to a stop as they heard gun fire. "Whats going on?" Kai asked. "WHAT DO WE GOT?!" Kai shouted as the soldiers shouted. The woman got out of te car with her rifle but was immediately Shot down. "RIZA!" The soldier in front of Kai shouted. "STAY DOWN!" Havoc shouted as he pushed Kai to the ground. The solder in front of him got out and was shot down as well. "SON OF A BITCH!" Havoc shouted as He loaded his gun. Havoc got out. "WAIT WAIT!" Kai shouted. "STAY HERE!" Havoc shouted as he ran to battle. But a bomb went off and blew holes in the car.

Kai knew he wasn't safe. His ears were ringing as he looked around. All he could see was dust. He quickly got out and ran around the car so he wouldn't get shot. He ran as fast as he could and dove behind a rock before anyone could kill him. People were firing at him still. He quickly got out his phone and dialed something. But then a bomb landed next to him. He looked at the name. And the name read "Stark Industries." It was one of his own weapons. He screamed as the beeping got louder. He tried to run but the blast hit him backwards. Kai landed on the ground and everything went black


End file.
